


Precious (Yesung)

by inspiredbybts



Series: Super Junior Drabbles [1]
Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiredbybts/pseuds/inspiredbybts
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Reader, Cho Kyuhyun/You, Choi Siwon/Reader, Choi Siwon/You, Eunhyuk/Reader, Kim Heechul/Reader, Kim Heechul/You, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/You, Kim Ryeowook/You, Lee Donghae/Reader, Lee Donghae/You, Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk/You, Leeteuk/Reader, Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk/You, Ryeowook/Reader, Shindong/Reader, Shindong/You, Yesung/Reader
Series: Super Junior Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694803
Kudos: 16





	Precious (Yesung)

All moments with Yesung are precious because he is, beyond all doubts, the love of your life. But those scenes that play behind closed doors for the two of you alone– safe from prying, often critical or cruelly curious eyes– are held in a special part of your heart that nobody else could ever know. 

Lately, the scene that makes your heart swell comes from that morning after your wedding. 

When you fell asleep the night before, the press miraculously hadn’t leaked any details about the private ceremony. As relieved as you were to have survived the engagement without facing a social media fiasco while planning the wedding, you weren’t naive enough to believe that the peace would be eternal. 

You were reaching for your phone, which was lying face down on the bedside table under an extinguished lamp, when Yesung rolled onto his back and released a deep breath with a slow rise and fall of his chest. His eyelids fluttered briefly. Half expecting him to stir awake as the sunlight spilled across the room even through the drawn curtains, you froze, heart racing in anticipation of his words that would mark the beginning of your first full day as husband and wife. 

Even after it was clear that Yesung had drifted back to sleep, you didn’t complete the stretch for your phone. There would be plenty of time to sift through public opinion if you really wanted to, but Yesung’s striking, vulnerable beauty reminded you that this intimate moment was limited– once in a lifetime. It would be a sin to let it pass, unappreciated. 

So you crawled closer to Yesung, who had managed to squirm across the large bed throughout the night. Since he was asleep, likely exhausted by the schedules he finished just days before marrying you, you didn’t worry about what he would think about your decision to admire him. You held your chin in your hands, careful not to poke Yesung with your elbow. 

Who knows how long you could have gotten away with staring at him if that chunk of hair hadn’t escaped your messy ponytail and brushed against his nose? 

Instantly, as if he hadn’t really been dreaming, Yesung whined, “That tickles!” If he was bothered, you never would have guessed from the smile that grew along his lips. 

Embarrassed at being caught, a blush stained your cheeks. Your humiliation was quickly replaced with a bubbling sort of joy when Yesung delicately tugged at ribbon tying the rest of your hair back. You grinned bashfully as you asked, “What are you doing?”

He answered with laughter as your hair fell against his face. Clutching your ribbon in one hand and using the other hand to pointlessly, unsuccessfully tuck some hair behind your ear, Yesung hummed, “I’m just doing my favorite thing again: making you smile. I think I’ll be doing that a lot, for a long time.”

You can’t help but grin at the memory, although it was too intimate to be described anyone else. Maybe a part of you is sad that life can’t be entirely spent in Yesung’s embrace; undeniably, most days you imagine that the sun would shine brighter if you were at his side; but you are grateful for the scenes that occupy your mind during the many moments you spend apart, and you are comforted by his promise that you would never run out of new memories to contemplate. 


End file.
